Who are You?
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Tobey and WordGirl are sixteen and in an established romance. Something has been tearing apart WordGirl, and she can only hope her relationship will last when she tries to do something about it. TobeyXWordGirl. Will be a 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

WordGirl twisted her hands together and felt an uncomfortable amount of sweat lingering beneath her gloves. She waited on a park bench watching the last shades of a coloured sky melt into darkness. Her mind sifted through her worries, but the cool of the night air brought her back to the reality and her self assurances that everything would be just fine.

A familiar figured appeared in a pool of street lamp light. Her sweetheart spotted her, and began trotting towards her, flowers in hand. The super heroine stood up, her head swimming from her nerves.

He greeted her with a gentle kiss and seemed unaware of her stiff response. He just beamed at her and offered the flowers.

"Tobey!" WordGirl gasped. Her pulse was hammering against her temples.

"Are you alright, WordGirl?" Tobey reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Tobey, we can't do this anymore!" She sat back on the park bench and fought to keep her breath. The worst wasn't over.

"O-oh..." Heartbreak. Tobey's flowers fell limply to his side.

"No, no! Not like that, honey!" WordGirl reached to take his hands. "I just mean..." her panic returning, "I just mean—Oh, Tobey!"

"Shh, it's alright. We can work this out..." he came next to her lacing their hands together. "Umm, whatever it is you need to work out."

Her head came to lean against his shoulder. "It's just that I don't feel *safe* as 'Tobey and WordGirl' anymore..."

"Oh. Yeah... I understand."

"Right. I worry about you." Her head shot back up. "I know, I know. You have big scary robots that can defend you if my enemies connect you to me, but—"

"No, I wouldn't want to be used as a weapon against you. Ever."

"But I also really like you... and we've been dating for a while and... no one should have to date in secret! And I-I think I trust you enough to... well..." A deep sigh. Why couldn't Tobey figure out the rest of this, and help her out a little?

Just then the sound of footsteps appeared down the park path. WordGirl flew into bushes behind the bench faster than Tobey could react.

Two boys from his class walked by, and Tobey further came to understand just how dangerous it was for him to date a superhero. It would only take one person to see them together in the right context, and WordGirl was in serious trouble. He really didn't want to be her downfall. Her weakness. A trap forcing WordGirl to save him from a villain and have her loose everything in the process.

"Haha! Look! Tobey's waiting with flowers!" One of the boys shouted.

"What girl would be with _you_, Tobey? She's not coming!" said the other. They both stalked away laughing.

"So... I was thinking..." WordGirl's voice came from the bushes as soon as they passed. She found a new strength in the thought of swooping down and proving those boys wrong. "It might be easier for us to—well for you to... if it's alright with you to—"

"Out with it, bushes!" Tobey chuckled.

"If you dated my secret identity!"

* * *

Whoa, it's been a while since I published on this site. What can ya do? Here is my first WordGirl fanfic! I have more Tobecky one shots on the way, but this guy will be a 3-shot. Its next update should come in about a week. I hope you will all like this. I don't own anything, and reviews are quite welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobey froze.

"Tobey?"

He came off the bench and kneeled before the bushes."Are you... _sure_?" He spoke into the darkness.

"Think about it!" WordGirl's face came a little towards the light. "We wouldn't have to hide anymore! Those boys that walked by? They couldn't make fun of you. They'd see there _was_ a girl to have those flowers. In fact, we wouldn't have to meet in a desolate park at night! We could be seen in public," WordGirl whispered in excitement, "during the day!"

"I just don't know... I mean—"

"We could go to the ice cream shop together! And..." she sighed, and a gloved hand came on top of his. "hold hands walking through town square... don't you want to hold my _hand_ and not a glove?"

"That does sound nice but—"

"And making-out in the _hallway_ between _classes_?"

Tobey gasped. "You go to my school?...Violet...?"

"You'll never know unless you agree to this. But no, I'm not Violet."

"I can't believe you would trust me that much."

"Hey. I trust you a lot." WordGirl reached through the bushes and kissed him. "It's not like I can consider you a villain anymore. You haven't done any destruction with your robots since we started dating."

"Well, all that was for your attention..."

"Come on Tobey... we aren't in elementary school anymore."

"Okay, but what if we... breakup?"

"I trust you enough to not take any hard feeling... from whatever happens, and use my secret against me... and take it as you will, but this is my way of saying I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Oh but... Emily?"

"Guess again."

"I'm just afraid you'll regret this." Her face was hidden just enough to cover her WordGirl hood. If he looked hard enough he see her face in a different context maybe he could tell... He couldn't look. He felt dishonest in trying to even guess her secret identity. Nothing about it felt right.

"Tobey, there's nothing to regret. This is my identity and we have more to gain than we have to loose. I wish we could have started out this way actually. Will you trust me?"

Tobey couldn't fight her on this. "Okay."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tobey! And I know what you're thinking... yes this is the end of 'Tobey and WordGirl.' But I'll still be _me_. I promise I don't change between each costume. And actually, I think I'm much prettier as a normal sixteen-year-old girl."

Tobey just nodded. Though, he wasn't sure he'd like her the same at all. This felt like some horrible breakup, with a replacement girlfriend sent in the makeup for things... he didn't like the most of the girls his age. He'd hate to have to pin the label of "WordGirl" on one and have to deal with how he thought of her before...

"Great! So, I'll meet you by the downstairs water fountains tomorrow morning." She held up looped fingers to her eyes to make a mask. "As my alter ego!"

Tobey reached behind him and brought out the flowers from earlier. This really wasn't the end... and he would do anything for his dearest WordGirl. If this wasn't the disaster he was anticipating, it could actually be really nice. PDA just wasn't an option before; unthinkable when considering WordGirl's safety. Yet now he'd be more than happy to show the world how he cared for her... who ever she was...

WordGirl saw the flowers and how placid Tobey was being against the whole issue. She pulled him into the bushes with her for a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobey!" WordGirl released a blushing Tobey back onto the park path and flew home.

"Goodnight WordG— ah, whoever you are."

* * *

Even though this is only the second 3-shot I've ever made, I find them to be quite satisfying. The conclusion next week! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tobey waited not so patiently by the water fountain. Every girl who passed, his pulsed raced in anticipation, as well as the fear that the absolute worst one, one he had perhaps been bitter to, was actually his girlfriend.

Just when Tobey was hit with a wave of frustration, and when he was beginning to think that WordGirl had changed her mind and didn't trust him with her identity after all, he felt a pair of warm hand reach under his large glasses and cover his eyes. "Guess who," a familiar voice whispered.

"Becky! I don't have time for this!" Tobey pulled her wrists away. "I'm waiting for someone!"

"Oh?" She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Who might that be?"

"I'd say its none of your business who I'm—"

Becky kissed hard, squarely on the lips.

"Becky!" He sputtered and wiped his mouth after pushing her away. "_I have a girlfriend_!" His eye flashed with rage.

She barely stifled her laughter. Becky raised her eyebrows and put on her most seductive face. "Ah, I see. Who is she then?"

"I don't—erugh!—it's none of your—"

"Oh, Tobey." She giggled, "I can only do this once. You can't blame me for wanting to have a little fun with it. Aww, and you're so cute when you're mad."

"Becky? What are you... _Becky_?"

She put looped fingers up to her eyes to create a mask. "My alter ego?"

"Becky! Ha ha!" He embraced her. "But I _knew_ it was you before! With the shoes in the picture, and the first time we met but then WordGirl always seemed to come in... and then I figured..."

"Well I couldn't have you knowing who I was then, now could I? And don't ask me to reveal the secret of how I tricked you either. I think I've revealed enough for one day."

"Fair enough. My sweet... Becky." He nestled into her hair. "Becky. Becky, Becky? Oh, that's going to take some getting used to. No matter!"

"But is it though?" Becky smiled. "You said it yourself once... all the pieces fall together? We have the same hairstyle and colour? We both are the same height and vocabulary savvy?"

It was all true, but Tobey never really saw Becky that way... except for the few moments when he was sure they were the same person. WordGirl was strong, one worthy to be the companion of his intellect. Becky however... she was such a goody-two-shoes. _She_ was a know-it-all and a teacher's pet. At times he was actually jealous of Becky... how she could do no wrong in adults' eyes... and she was quite brilliant, he had to admit.

Yet, she was also WordGirl. The clever, witty, steadfast, and beautiful superhero.

Was WordGirl a know-it-all and goody-two-shoes too? He never had the context to see her with parents, let alone one who could be seen at all in adults' eyes for judgment. Yet here she was... here _Becky_ was.

"Is something the matter?" Becky placed a hand on his, and there was a spark of fire, of electricity of the first true encounter of something that wasn't touchable before.

Humbled. It was the only way he could describe it. Becky was WordGirl. But WordGirl couldn't be traced to be Becky anymore as a separate person. There was one person standing before him and she had all the qualities he'd always found so charming in red tights, yet now she was _real._ She had fears, and flaws. Yes,she could be too eager to please a teacher, and could get a little too involved in a competition. But she had also had a secret life and she was trusting Tobey with it. She took on so much without getting (or even asking for) any recognition. She was completely selfless and yet so modest. Humbled. Tobey was completely grateful... awed. Humbled.

He tucked Becky's hair behind her ear. He held her forehead onto his for a moment before pressing their lips together.

"No, this is absolutely perfect, Becky Botsford."

They held hands and walked through the school halls; a declaration they were a pair. Much to Tobey's surprise and Becky's delight many weren't surprised to see together them at all.

* * *

Yay! I love writing three-shots. Thank you for reading, and all the support you've given this! I do have a few more Tobecky one-shots I'll finish/edit some day soon enough. I think in some ways they are a bit better than this, but it's hard to tell such things with your own work. I don't own the characters, as to be expected. Thanks again to everyone for giving this a chance.


End file.
